This invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to an avalanche diode array adapted for relatively higher power operation in microwave oscillators and amplifiers.
Monolithically interconnected arrays of avalanche or TRAPATT diodes are known. In an article entitled "Integrated TRAPATT Diode Arrays", by A. Rosen, et al. Which appeared in the October, 1975 issued of the IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, at pp. 841-843, there is disclosed a multiple diode structure of single mesa-etched diodes which are formed and interconnected on a single integrated heat sink and being connected in parallel by means of metallized air bridges which results in a structure having increased power dissipation, due to the fact that the metallized air bridges provide an integrated heat capacitance. While such a design leads to satisfactory performance in certain applications, where increased peak and average power levels are sought to be achieved the paralleling of the diodes in the multiple diode configuration results in reduced impedance levels which in certain applications becomes unacceptable.